Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, a sending control method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, an image photographed by a photographing apparatus is utilized not only by the photographing apparatus which photographs the image but also by another external apparatus. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-342465, technology is disclosed which sends an image to an external apparatus once the image is photographed for use at the external apparatus.